


Absolute Trust

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Hey Azu, yanno that shoot you did with Sumi and Omimi?” It’s a little bit out of nowhere and definitely breaking the silence between them but he’s done with sitting on this. That photo being liked again earlier must have been a sign. It’s finally time.“The burlesque photoshoot?” He asks, glancing up from his colouring to meet his gaze. “Oh my Kazu, don’t tell me you’ve also been entranced by the allure of burlesque?”“Not like that! I’m totes not cut out for that life yanno? But you were way dangerous in it, super sexy.” Putting down his phone he gives him his full attention. “So like, you def know how to use a whip like that right?”For Day 6 of A3! Rarepairs week 2020 - Whispering/Screaming
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Absolute Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of A3! Rarepairs week 2020 - Whispering/Screaming
> 
> This fills both sides of the prompt in a very literal way lol. I've already written an azukazu getting together fic so this is just jumping right into an established relationship. While this is set somewhere post-Burlesque gacha which happened in year 2, there's not any actual spoilers beyond a mention of how Kazu is while drunk.

Colours compliment and clash in precise chaos on the page in front of him. Azuma’s colouring books are fun, a challenge in seeing what he can do with colour alone to bring a whole new life to the pre-printed image. Placing down his pencil he wriggles his fingers before picking up his phone, just snap a super sweet shot of this and he can upload it on inste with a _‘Colouring with Azu~!’_ caption. There’s a large number of likes from said app as he unlocks his phone and curiousity gets the better of him before he can get his photo. It isn’t something remotely weird for him but he always likes to have a little look at what people have been pressing that heart shaped button on. Most are as expected, on his posts from the past couple of days, but one user has been taking a little dive. Which totally isn’t an issue? He’s all about that kind of thing and it’s a bit of a trip down memory lane to see the photos being brought up again.

One of the images liked is the almost incomprehensible photo he’d taken of Misumi pole dancing. Not an issue in itself, they’d had a right laugh with attempting it themselves and very much failing to support their body weight. Apparently pole dancing takes not only a lot of muscle but it _hurts_ and you _bruise_ and tbh? It’s a little scary sometimes when you spin too fast and can’t stop, and that’s as someone who hadn’t even been able to get himself upside down _._ Major props to Misumi for being able to pull it off so naturally, he’d made it look way super easy. However thoughts do what thoughts do sometimes and the failed pole dancing attempts of the rest of his troupe aren’t the only path his mind goes down.

The results of the shoot had been impressive, Misumi of course had nailed it! His role training with Summer Troupe had very clearly worked. Omi looked amazing too. Azuma however, had awakened something within him that at the time he’d buried. They weren’t involved back then and while he may be incredibly shameless with his flirting, there are lines you shouldn’t cross. Now is quite a different story. The desire to have Azuma dominate him with that gentle smile had never exactly abated. There just hadn’t really been an opportunity for him to bring it up and for all Azuma’s innuendo and salacious one liners, he’s never outright suggested anything of the sort either.

It’s not like their sex life isn’t great. Cause even with the restrictions of dorm living, it totally is. It’s never an issue to sneak away to a nearby love hotel for a quick fuck if they’ve got a couple of hours up their sleeves. Then there’s the nights where they feel like making a real Thing of it and given the size of Azuma’s wallet (though tbf, Kazunari’s pretty well off himself), having a romantic night at a five star luxury hotel together, dinner, date and all is never out of the question. It’s just that, what’s the point in nabbing the sex on legs hottie of the troupe if you’re not going to have him step on you every one in a while?

“Hey Azu, yanno that shoot you did with Sumi and Omimi?” It’s a little bit out of nowhere and definitely breaking the silence between them but he’s done with sitting on this. That photo being liked again earlier must have been a sign. It’s finally time.

“The burlesque photoshoot?” He asks, glancing up from his colouring to meet his gaze. “Oh my Kazu, don’t tell me you’ve also been entranced by the allure of burlesque?”

A playful smile settles on his lips, pencil in his fingers coming up to meet them as he sits up from his book fully.

“Not like that! I’m totes not cut out for that life yanno? But you were way dangerous in it, super sexy.” Putting down his phone he gives him his full attention. “So like, you def know how to use a whip like that right?”

“More or less, I had some interesting guidance around using one before that shoot. Now, if this is going where I think it might be…” Covering his mouth Azuma gives a gentle laugh. “I think it’s about time we stopped our colouring for today, if we’re talking about that then I want to hear all of your wildest fantasies.”

There’s a dangerous glint in Azuma’s eyes as he places his pencil down and rests his chin in his hand. Taking a deep breath to steel himself Kazunari balls his hands into fists. Okay cool, here goes nothing.

“I mean so like, I totes wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to use one on me?” Azuma’s expression doesn’t change at all as he speaks and he wonders if he’s been expecting him to come out with something like this at some point. “We’ve never really done stuff like that but there’s no way you haven’t had someone at your mercy before yeah?”

“Oh? You got that impression of me?” Azuma laughs again, pushing himself off his couch gracefully before moving to join Kazunari on his, as he takes his seat he slides an arm around his shoulders, other hand coming to rest on Kazunari’s thigh. “Why don’t I tell you everything I’ve done and am willing to do and then you tell me what you won’t. You’d look beautiful tied up and on your knees.”

Azuma’s voice drops to a whisper on those last words and Kazunari shivers slighty as he feels his breath warm against his cheek. This may just kill him but if it does, at least it’d be like, the best way to go.

\-----

City lights twinkle below them, few of the many high rise buildings reaching the level of their room giving a view he doesn’t often get of the usually dwarfing city. Floor to ceiling windows around the room ensure that almost no matter where he looks, his eyes will fall upon the magical scene. Another time he’d love to come up here and paint it, try to capture the emotion of being so immersed in and yet so isolated from the lively city he lives in. For now his hands are tied, quite literally and only a couple of metres away from the dazzling view he’s knelt on the luxurious king size bed, Azuma behind him fixing the final knots on his rope work.

Beside them sits a champagne bucket in a stand, for once it hadn’t ended up in their room due to Azuma wishing to share glasses wine as they relaxed together. The bottle has taken up residence in the fridge, likely to be taken back to the dorms with them in the morning, rather it’s the abundance of ice cubes residing within the bucket that had been the reason he’d purchased it. From the equipment Azuma has assembled he has an idea of what he’s in for tonight but turning his head to eye the blindfold beside him on the bed, he knows that as soon as the scene starts he’ll be thrown into the dark completely.

They’d discussed in depth exactly what he’s wanting to try and what Azuma is willing to do to him, his trust lays within him completely. Not only his trust in that he’ll stick to his limits but his trust that he won’t judge whatever sides of him he sees. Azuma has seen who he may have been if it weren’t for taking on this high energy, friendly flirt persona and while the first time realising what he’d done had been embarrassing (especially since other people had seen as well), every time since it’s felt more natural to just let his guard fall entirely with Azuma, whether it be when he’s been drinking or when he’s just too tired to manage. He doubts that through this he’ll have the presence of mind to keep up that personality and it’s relieving to know he can lay himself bare like that and still be loved so thoroughly.

Lips press against his shoulder in a soft kiss before a delicate hand reaches for the blindfold. Anticipation starts to rise quickly as he registers what that means. As Azuma had bound together his ankles and tied his arms folded across his lower back he’d found the actions relaxing and soothing in a way he hadn’t quite expected to. The methodical way he worked, gently arranging him with words of encouragement had felt so in contrast to what he expects to happen later. The blindfold being pulled over his eyes and secured behind his head is a sign that things are about to change.

“Ready, Kazu?” Azuma’s voice is soft but it in the silence of their room and unable to move freely or see, it sounds all the much louder.

He nods, his own breathing sounding so loud to him as well as he sucks in a shaking breath. In contrast to the ropes and blindfold being the only things he himself wears, Azuma remains fully clothed. It makes him feel all the more naked, especially knowing that the large window is right beside them. He doubts anyone can see inside but the idea that somehow someone could is all the more exciting.

“I want to hear a yes from you.” Azuma’s finger travels down his spine slowly, the touch surprisingly electric. “Although that’s far from the only thing I want to hear, I’ve been told that nothing gets through these walls so I don’t want you to hold anything back.”

“Yes Azu.” He feels the finger stop as it reached his arms. They both know there’s never a chance of Kazunari remaining quiet, even under normal circumstances.

“Hmm, I’m sorry?” He can tell from the tone of Azuma’s voice that he’s having a lot of fun with this.

“Azuma-san.” He corrects himself to the address he usually only uses when he’s drunk enough to slip into formal speech. “Please.”

“Thank you.” The mattress shifts and he can hear Azuma moving off it as he gives a small giggle. “Now I suppose it’s time I began having some fun. You really do look beautiful like this Kazu.”

A hand cups his cheek tenderly and he can’t help but to tilt his fact into it. It’s amazing how easily just taking away his ability to see and move amplifies sensations. Enjoying Azuma’s hand tracing his jawline and tilting his head back so it can travel down his neck he finds himself swallowing thickly before releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knows soon things are going to change. There’s a bucket of ice within reach of the bed and a riding crop on the bedside table. At some point one or both of those will be used on him and the longer Azuma draws out these gentle touches, the more on edge he is about when that will be.

It’s quiet but he thinks he picks up on ice cubes sliding against each other. Bracing himself for the cold against his skin he’s almost disappointed when it doesn’t immediately come, the hand already on him continuing to trail over his skin lightly. Just as he starts to think he missheard things there’s a sharp coldness against one of his nipples. Hissing out loudly in response his body shakes slightly as Azuma holds it there. His other hand remains on him and the touch feels so hot against his skin in contrast to the ice. It’s only a preview of what’s to come and he knows that.

As things start to get too much and his skin starts to numb, Azuma moves the ice cube away, trailing it across and down his chest. Kazunari’s body shivers again as it melts against his skin. Soon he’ll likely become desensitised to such small amounts of freezing cold against his skin but he finds another hiss leaving his lips as his other nipple ends up having the remainder of the ice pressed to it before it melts away completely.

The next time he feels cold against his chest he fully understands why Azuma had layered a couple of towels for him to kneel on. The handful of ice cubes pressed against his chest sees him whimpering, cold water trickling down his skin as Azuma cruelly drags the handful of ice from one pec to another. His cock is undoubtedly confused, there’s something so erotic about Azuma’s treatment of him but with ice cold water dripping down his body onto it, it’s fighting against instinct to try and get hard right now.

Feeling Azuma’s hand pull away from his chest and the half melted ice cubes falling into his lap, that dilemma only increases. Crying out in surprise he tries to shift his thighs away from the ice filling the crevice between them, only for Azuma’s hands to rest either side of them, keeping them together and ensuring he suffers the cold. His breath comes in pants, mouth hanging open as he tries to replace the air knocked out of him by the sudden cold.

“I don’t believe I said you could move.” Azuma whispers into his ear, voice laced with amusement.

Whole body shaking he tries to get a hold on himself. This is only the beginning of what he’s to suffer tonight and what’s more, he asked for this. The extreme cold might be shocking but he can’t deny how much he’s enjoying Azuma’s treatment of him.

Clearly satisfied with his decision to obey him, Azuma’s hands lift from his thighs. He doesn’t even try to disobey the order, remaining perfectly still as he’s left building himself up to another shock of cold on his skin.

It doesn’t come. Instead fingers close around his nipples and he finds himself gasping loudly in response to the suddenly change into pleasure. They’re sensitive, always have been and even slightly numbed it feels fantastic to have them pulled and twisted in this way. Things don’t remain at the level of pure pleasure for long though and he shouldn’t have expected it. Tightening his grip, nails digging in he moans loudly as pleasure combines with plain; it’s just bordering on too much but it feels so good. Arousal throbs throughout him and he can feel his cock start to harden despite the cold. He can imagine to smile on Azuma’s lips as he pulls such loud sounds from him by merely toying with his nipples and that only makes things all the more intense. He knows Azuma is enjoying making him fall apart like this and he loves that.

As his fingers leave he’s surprised to hear a small whine spilling from his lips at the lack of contact. Azuma’s spending surprisingly long with his hands off him and he craves the contact. Even just the ice once more would be great, it would at least let him know he’s not being neglected. There’s some kind of movement, the mattress moving slightly the sound of a drawer opening and closing, ah this must be one of the things Azuma had kept out of view to surprise him with. Before he can find out what it is though, his body is shivering one more as a cube of ice is pressed against each nipple. They feel raw and abused but it’s exactly the sort of feeling his body is growing to love. He’s known for a long time that he’d love being played with like this.

As the ice melts into nothing, being dragged along his abs once his nipples have had all they can take there’s something in him that knows there’s something new about to come. Something that he gets the answer for very quickly as it isn’t fingers closes around a nipple next. Tightening slowly he feels his own nails digging into the skin of his bound arms. It’s all so much to deal with. A chain falls against his chest as Azuma clearly decides the punishing tightness of the clamp is good enough and moves onto the next one. Arousal sharply twists as Azuma tugs on the chain between his nipples. He wouldn’t be surprised if by now he’s starting to near full hardness.

“You’re doing so well.” Azuma’s voice encourages him in another whisper, his hand is cold as it touches Kazunari’s face but yet again he leans into the gentle touch, glad for the chance to breath as he adjusts to the dull pleasure of the clamps on his nipples.

Once more the mattress moves and he hears Azuma moving around. The sounds of activity build anticipation again for what he’s getting next. He knows the riding crop still sits unused, and at any moment he could feel the crack of it across his skin. Biting his lip and swallowing thickly he waits for what’s to come.

There’s definitely something placed on the mattress as Azuma moves to sit behind him this time and knowing he’s about to suffer something new has him whimpering quietly without even being touched. He knows he has to be completely hard now, it’d be impossible for him not to be. Excitement courses through him with every thought about the cruel pleasure that Azuma will bring him next.

What touches him next isn’t cold, nor is it Azuma’s own skin. Realisation hits him fast as the leather tip of the riding crop traces gently over his shoulders. The touches are feather light, drawing patterns over his skin but he knows they can’t stay like that for long. Soon there’ll be a strike but not knowing when it will be he can only sit waiting in suspense as Azuma takes his time to build it.

Pulling away from his skin he braces himself for impact. His excitement builds at the same time as anticipation knowing what’s to come. Closing his eyes even behind the blindfold he’s totally ready for what’s to come. Only for it to be… just a gentle tap. A quiet sound of the leather striking his upper back so lightly that it doesn’t even hurt and joined by a quiet giggle from Azuma. He must know what it was Kazunari was expecting, of course he would. Azuma has a lot more experience with this sort of thing than himself.

Just as he’s letting his guard down pain stings through his left deltoid, a sharp cracking sound accompanying it. The sudden pain sees him crying out, his arm flushing hot in response to the strike. With no lingering ache knows that the hit can’t have been at remotely full power, there’s worse to come and the idea is nothing but thrilling. Azuma decides to be kind for a while again, or cruel depending on how he looks at it, the slow tease of the crop over his back and arms has Kazunari on edge as he waits for the next strike.

Harder this time the next one comes suddenly below his right shoulder. Again though, he knows it can’t be at full strength. The pain is there but the response comes more from the shock of being hit than the pain, he’d be surprised if it bruises. With the second strike endorphins build strongly, his entire body buzzes from a combination of them, adrenaline and arousal. It almost cries out for a harder strike, to feel smarting skin that certainly will leave him with souvenirs. Steadying himself there’s disappointment as he feels the crop merely tap his right arm, he never thought it possible to crave pain this strongly.

Disappointment doesn’t last long though as quickly the crop switches positions, loudly making impact on the left side of his upper back. This time he near screams in response to the hit, not expecting it at all. He can hear an amused hum from Azuma behind himself in response. That strike may indeed bruise and the skin stings in response. Panting heavily as he tries to calm himself, he registers how achingly turned on he is. Each strike brings a new wave of pleasure and a stronger flush of arousal. Shifting his hips slightly he knows it’ll be fruitless in giving him some relief. What he doesn’t expect in response to the tiny movements is a quick smack on his outer thigh from the crop. Hard and completely unexpected he sobs quietly, it feels so good but it’s another mark that will surely bruise.

“Kazu, what did I tell you?” The crop draws slowly over the smarting skin and he quickly inhales at the idea that another strike may land in the same place.

“Not to move, Azuma-san.” His voice sounds so needy as he responds that he surprises himself.

“That’s right.” For his correct answer he gets fingers stroking softly through the back of his hair, the tender action so at odds with the sharp strikes he’s been suffering and seeing him melt into the touch. “You’re making such beautiful sounds for me, does it feel good?”

He nods, it does, it really does.

“Lovely.” Azuma’s hand leaves his hair and seconds later he feels a tug on the chain between his nipples again, causing him to gasp at the unexpected sensation.

Once again there’s movement on the mattress and he also feels hands on himself. Carefully Azuma tilts him forwards. The position isn’t entirely comfortable, with his weight distributed between his knees, upper chest and his face pressing against the pillow but he can’t bring himself to complain about it. The discomfort strangely only immerses him further in the scene, he’s just Azuma’s pretty plaything for him to do with as he pleases.

The position has his cock hanging against his stomach and while it would be possible here to move and give it some stimulation he doesn’t dare disobey Azuma’s order once more. He feels like it would take surprisingly little to see him reaching climax with just how high his arousal is. Perhaps he could even cum from Azuma’s strikes alone, the longer this goes on the more it’s feeling like a possibility. He’d expected to enjoy this but not quite to the extremes that he is.

His thoughts are cut off by a surprising coldness against his ass. He’d forgotten about the ice and as Azuma holds a handful of it against a cheek, moving it slowly from one to another he gives a full body shiver. The contrast between the heat of the strikes and the chill of the ice feels extreme, even if his ass is yet to be brutalised in that way. Just before the skin can start to numb, Azuma’s hand falls away and he can hear the melting cubes land with dull sounds on the towels. Turning his head more to the side he gasps for the air that that the shock of the ice had taken. In the back of his mind he registers the sound of Azuma plucking the crop from the mattress once more.

As he waits for a strike he doesn’t feel any soft caresses and Azuma seems to be purposefully silent to build suspense, knowing Kazunari is waiting for the next impact. A quiet laugh breaks that silence and all it does is build the expectation of a coming hit. Something lightly brushes over his skin and he gasps loudly. The contact is so fleeting and soft but it’s enough to draw a reaction from him. Perhaps it wasn’t even actual contact, maybe it was just water dripping down his skin from the melted ice. He doesn’t know and can’t tell. He needs to feel something, whether it be a soft caress or stinging pain and so far, Azuma’s giving him neither.

Immediately after that thought, a line of pain blossoms across his ass. Almost screaming out, heat throbs through both the site of the new impact and his cock as Azuma brings away the offending weapon. It must have been the middle of the crop, the sensation different to what he’s been getting and delivered so much more brutally. Teeth clenching together and eyes following suit he prepares himself for more or worse. It feels so undeniably good but there’s no way he won’t be left with bruises in the morning if this continues.

There are no tender touches in between this time. A small tap of the tip against his ass before Azuma withholds contact entirely once again. He finds himself whining. He needs it so, so bad. The torture between being so turned on that even the idea of being touched brings flashes of pleasure and being so powerless to do anything to seek out that touch is complete and utter suffering. His own breathing fills his ears as he waits, just a little bit longer now, surely.

Harder than any before he feels tears form in reaction as the crop comes against his ass again. He barely has time to catch his breath following the sobbing sound that leaves him before another makes impact in identical placement on his other cheek. His skin feels white hot and tender. Swaying slightly in his position he tries to keep a hold on himself. As he moves he can feel a slight trail of something warm being left against his abs as the head of his cock brushes against his stomach, precum huh? Smiling to himself despite the tears soaking into the blindfold he finds himself thinking that really, he’s more of a slut for this than he’d expected.

“Are you alright, Kazu?” Azuma asks earnestly, a hand steadies Kazunari’s hip and the gentle contact makes him shiver.

“Yeah… Azuma-san.” Just like before his tone sounds surprisingly needy and desperate. “Yes.”

“Just a little more, okay?” Those words drop the earnest tone all together, the sly, teasing one dripping back into his words so naturally. “You’re taking this so well, it’s a wonder no one’s played with you in this way before. I’m starting to think that you may have been made for this.”

The words alone cause him to moan. Once more he feels the crop slowly drag over his skin, over the still smarting impacts from before, slowly down the inside of his thighs before making it’s way up again. As it does he gasps as he feels the leather nudge against his balls, pressing forwards more to drag down the underside of his dick. It’s the most contact it’s gotten all night and damn, if Azuma kept up even that much he’d definitely be able to cum from it. That fact should be shameful but in this state he doesn’t care.

It’s a pity to feel that brief stimulation end, a tease of something he can’t have as the crop circles around to his outer thighs, leaving gentle taps in it’s wake. It’s almost lulling him into a false sense of security, his brain feeling hazy and light as he starts to more and more register any type of touch as good and pleasurable.

Choking out a moan the strike almost takes him by surprise, but doesn’t change how his mind and body feel at all. It feels good, just as much when another one is quickly dealt to his other thigh, just as brutal and punishing. He knows Azuma is going all out and that he’s going to be wearing his marks for days to come. Each subsequent hit he can’t even register the pain for, his cock twitching against his stomach and loud sounds leaving him as Azuma shows just how cruel he can truly be.

“I think,”Azuma pauses and he can hear and feel movement as he waits for the end of his sentence to come. “Kazu deserves a reward for being so well behaved.”

The praise and the promise of a reward affect him far more than expected, the simple line sees his heart fluttering, not to mention what it does for his dick. He does his best to remain still as Azuma continues to move. He can hear clothes coming off, Azuma finally joining him in some form of nudity before hands stroke down the backs of his legs gently. As they land on the rope tying his ankles he realises just what his reward might be. There’s no way Azuma hasn’t been getting off on this as well and he has no doubts that he too is hard. Acknowledging that he might be inside him soon is almost too much. If the idea of his cock filling him feels that good, he know he’ll be a mess once he’s actually inside.

As his ankles are freed he feels Azuma’s hands massage the skin gently.He has to be drawing this out on purpose, knowing just how badly Kazunari needs him inside. Hearing what has to be a condom being rolled on and then lube opening Kazunari’s nails dig into his arms again, the slight pain his short nails bring is some relief from the lack of stimulation he’s suffering as Azuma takes his time. One hand is somewhat slick as Azuma moves his legs to part them further. Sinking down into the mattress as far as he can he feels like he’s showing his ass off to Azuma, undoubtedly vibrant red marks decorating it and all. The clamps on his nipples twist slightly as his chest pushes into the towels, igniting a form of pleasure that had gotten lost amongst everything else. Repeating the action he’s thankful for at least one form of stimulation he can give himself.

“I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” A hand rests on his hips and he can feel the heat of Azuma’s body radiating off him as he gets into position. “Has anyone ever told you how much being a slut like this suits you, Kazu?”

Azuma trails off with a giggle and Kazunari is helpless to how much just everything going on is making him feel. Feeling the head of his cock against his hole he finds himself pushing back against it without even realising he’s done so, his body craves nothing but proper stimulation and he’s so close to getting it.

Azuma’s cock pressing into him gives a satisfying stretch but meets little resistance from how jelly like Kazunari is and how many times he’s taken him before. It’s just what he needs, hot inside him and, god, he can barely even think anymore, it’s just like, good. It’s so good. His brain scrambles as Azuma bottoms out, all aspects of who he is and who he’s been mix with a strong dose of pure, unabashed need leaving him absolutely useless.

No longer does Azuma leave him in suspense. Pulling back and slamming back in almost immediatly, the slap of Azuma’s hips against his already tender skin only heightens the pleasure he feels. Each rough thrust shoves him forward, tender nipples dragging across the towel as his prostate is graced by Azuma’s cock. Even in pleasure there’s still that heightened high the endorphins from the pain and adrenaline. He’s going to be fast and he knows it.

The sounds of Azuma fucking him hard and rough rival those of the more minor strikes from the crop. There’s no holding back. So quickly he feels things turn from amazing relief and stimulation, filling the need that his body had been craving, to getting him dangerously close. He can hear Azuma’s breathing pick up too, when it’s not drowned out by the other loud sounds from himself and their fucking.

“You can cum now if you need to.” Azuma’s voice sounds slightly laboured as he gives his permission.

While Kazunaru would have finished regardless of permission he finds those words are all it takes. His body shudders and the ability to keep himself upright fails him, Azuma’s hand on his hips is the only thing keeping him from toppling sideways and off his cock. It’s a different sensation than he’s used to but one he’s experienced a couple of times before. Confirming it with the fact he’s felt no cum splash across his stomach he knows he’s cum dry.

It’s amazing but being able to feel his erection still hitting against his stomach with each continued thrust of Azuma’s he knows he’s got more in him. To go from the prolonged teasing and drawing out of things to this intense feeling of pleasure, being pushed past one orgasm and knowing he still has at least another in him is overwhelming to say the least. As Azuma’s cock continues to brush over his prostate and waves of pleasure continue to course through him he feels tears wetting the blindfold once more, it’s not a bad thing but it’s just another sign of how intense everything he’s experiencing feels.

A hand sneaks around in front of him, closing around his cock and with pleasure hitting him from both ends as it starts to move, he feels like he can count the seconds until he’s hitting climax again. He doesn’t know how Azuma knew he came dry but given how much older and experienced Azuma is than himself, it shouldn’t be a surprise that he knows how to play him just like he is.

“Are you ready for another?” It’s whispered into his ear . With Azuma’s hair tickling his cheek and his breath warm against his skin, he has to have bent down to ask the question.

Kazunari finds he can’t nod in this position and he doesn’t have nearly the coherence to speak. Instead it’s a small whine that leaves his lips.

It only takes a couple more pumps of Azuma’s hand, another thrust of his hips until that building pleasure hits a peak and even more intensely than before, washes over him. This time he can feel cum splattering his stomach. His cock pulses in Azuma’s hand as his release spills from him, leaving him exhausted and drained both in body in mind, despite the lingering high and satisfaction of the orgasm.

Slowly Azuma slides out of him, quiet comforting whispers that don’t quite make sense to Kazunari’s pleasure drunk brain leaving his lips as he carefully pulls him back up onto his knees. The room seems blinding as the blindfold is let to fall from his eyes and a gentle kiss is placed to his cheek. Azuma smiles gently and adoringly at him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m so proud of you.” This time he registers his words fully, his heart flipping in response to them. He would respond himself but somehow he doesn’t yet feel capable of it.

His body sways without Azuma’s support, needing him at all times to keep a hand on him as the other works to undo the nipple clamps and free them from their confines. It’s not until they’re actually removed that he begins to feel how truly sore and aching they are. It’s like that as he moves to untie his arms as well, gently freeing them from their rope, straightening them out and massaging the muscles that have gone slightly numb from the position they’ve been tied in. It’s nice being cared for like this and to trust that Azuma will do everything in his power to ensure he’s as comfortable as possible as his brain starts to come down from its high and the reality of the what his body’s been through sets in.

“There we go Kazu, there we go, just relax for me. Let me know if there’s anything you need.” Laying him down gently and rolling him off the damp towels they’d been on top of, the mattress feels like a cloud underneath him. His ass and thighs in particular still smart but being able to stretch out fully feels amazing. It’s as he’s watching Azuma move about, sliding the condom off his cock and seeing it into the bin that he notices something.

“Azu, you never came.” He at least sounds a little more like himself when he speaks, even if there’s still an air of vulnerability to his voice.

“Oh? Don’t worry about me Kazu, getting to see you like that was more than enough for me.” And yet despite his words, it doesn’t sit right with him.

“Can’t you like, jerk off for me, I wanna see you get something too.” There’s such a fond smile on Azuma’s Face as he looks down upon where he lays. “It’s like, totes unfair if I’m the only one who came after all that.”

“Well if you insist on watching that bad, I can’t just say no can I?”

Once more the mattress shifts, Azuma laying down so that Kazunari can rest his head on his shoulder. The close contact feels so nice and now that he’s able to cling to Azuma like this he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to give it up.

To say that Azuma is efficient with his hand would be an understatement but it’s a treat for Kazunari to watch him, relaxing against his panting chest and enjoying the breathy sounds he makes as he gives himself that little bit extra he never got while inside him. Even as he cums he’s near silent, a whisper in comparison to Kazunari’s earlier screaming. It’s beautiful to watch his soft skin decorated by his release and to feel the tension leave Azuma’s body fully as pleasure and relief wash over it.

“Thank you Kazu.” A kiss is pressed against the top of his head as Azuma tilts his own down to place it.

He shivers slightly as he moves his head to smile back at Azuma. The room isn’t cold but the sudden change in atmosphere has a surprisingly huge effect on him. Azuma had warned him about this but he hadn’t expected it to be quite so stark.

“Come on, let’s order some room service and get you cleaned up while we wait.” Azuma’s voice is so soothing and gentle and the hand that lovingly strokes his hair is exactly the kind of contact he needs.

“That sounds like, yeah, good.” He agrees, still a little incoherent. He definitely could do with something to eat after that and he could also definitely do with warm water and Azuma’s soft hands washing him as well. “Hey Azu?”

“Yes Kazu?” As Azuma speaks he reaches for the room service menu, they’d left it on the side table earlier after looking through it, completely aware Kazunari would likely need a pick me up after such brutal treatment.

“I love you.” It still makes him feel soft inside to say it and to get to say it in such a meaningful way to someone as stunning and kind as Azuma.

“I love you too.” Bending down again Azuma’s lips meet his in a brief, chaste kiss, showing his feelings but nothing that will overextend Kazunari in his current state.

**Author's Note:**

> So after the first azukazu I wrote and discussing them with peeps it kinda ended up inevitable that I'd write them kink one day and this felt like the absolute perfect way to do that. TY Burlesque gacha for giving me an easy way to bring up that kinds thing in the fic lol.
> 
> I also just have this thing with flirty blondes with mullets that are deeper than they first seem where I want to make them fall apart, you know?


End file.
